Slender Finds Hope
by petitprincess
Summary: Slender, a mysterious creature who takes little kids (maybe even teenagers) away from their family and friends. He robs them from their hope and replaces it with disparity. How he loves his work. But, what if he comes across someone he CAN'T kill? How will he react? What would happen between these two? Please Read!
1. That's Not Suppose To Happen

A group of friends were walking back home from school. They passed by a gated forest, there was a rusted up sign saying "DO NOT ENTER". A boy in the group laughed. He had brown curly hair, about 5'2, milky cream skin color, gray color eyes; he wore a green sweater, blue jeans, and black and white Jordans. He said, "That's such a stupid legend."

A girl with neck-length brownish black hair, tan skin, bluish grey eyes, about 4'9, she wore a white blouse, white shorts, and white sandals. She asked, "What's a legend, Mike?"

"You don't know about the Slender Man?" Mike asked. The girl looked at the other girl beside her, they both shrugged. He explained, "They say if you go in the forest, you'll be stalked by a murderous man. But, not any normal man, he has no mouth, eyes, or ears. His face is pale white, he has long arms, long bony fingers, and he wears a business suit. Does that answer your question, Jenna?"

She raised her eyebrows. "That's it." She laughed, "How's he supposed to stalk you if he has no eyes? He would need to use a Guide Dog, hell he wouldn't even be able to find the dog."

Mike rolled his eyes at Jenna's humor. He looked over at the other girl and asked, "You believe me. Don't you, Bridget?"

Bridget had mid back-length blonde hair, deep blue eyes, snow white skin, she wore a blue tank top, blue skinny jeans, and brown boots. She looked out into the forest. She just shrugged. He groaned at her. Then, an idea came to his mind. He said, "Okay then. I bet that tonight, you have to stay in the forest and see if the legend's true. If it is, you have to pretend to be my girlfriend."

She made a disgusted face. She thought, _Oh god! Please let it be false._ She asked, "What if it isn't true?"

He didn't really know how to answer that. Instead, Jenna answered, "Mike will be your butler."

"Yeah I will! Wait, what?" He looked at her like she was crazy. Bridget nodded to them. She knew she was right about Slender Man being a myth.

888

_Nightfall_

The friends snuck out their house at night to meet at the gate. Mike and Jenna paced around waiting for Bridget. After a few minutes, she came running to them. He asked/shouted, "Where were you?!"

She apologized, "I'm sorry. I live in a hotel not a house. So, I also had to sneak past the doorman. Let's just get this over with."

Jenna gave her a flashlight and a camera. She explained, "It's really dark in there you'll need the flashlight. But, conserve it. As for the camera, you're going to need proof."

She nodded and started climbing the fence. She gave one last look at her friends and then went into the forest. Jenna laughed, "Why would he wear a business suit? What does he kill people in a fancy?"

Mike laughed along with that time. All the sudden, three hands started reaching out towards them, one grabbed Mike's throat, but Jenna found a thick stick and hit it. The other two hands tried grabbing them. They screamed and ran away. A homeless man shouted, "Oy! Shut up!"`

* * *

_Forest_

Bridget was already shaking. She tried to convince herself that there was no one there. She turned on the camera and said, "I'm pretty sure it's been at least a minute, and I don't see anything. I have no idea why I'm so scared though. I mean, he can't see me, right."

She turned her flashlight a little bit towards left and saw something. Her heart started beating fast; she couldn't get breaths in between. She went into a different direction and started running. Repeatedly she said, "It's not real. It's not real."

After running aimlessly, she finally slowed to catch her breath. Usually at this point a person would look behind them, but she was too terrified. She exclaimed, "I'm going to kill you, Mike!"

She started walking again. Each step she took, she got more and more paranoid. There would be noises that probably weren't even there. "I'm crazier than Daniel in the game Amnesia, which wasn't a really scary game."

She found a safe house and ran inside. It actually wasn't a house at all, it was a bathroom. She took a deep breath and stared into a mirror. She only looked down for one second and looked back up. Up on the mirror was a note. She grabbed it and read aloud, "He's watching. No eyes." It had a picture of Slender with arrows pointing at where the eyes should be. She rolled her eyes, it was really stupid. She looked back down at the sink. She turned around to leave and then her eyes went wide. Bridget couldn't believe it. The Slender Man's real and he was only a few feet away. She didn't know what to do or say. She giggled, "Uh…hi. I'm pretty sure you're a reasonable and peaceful man, right?"

He started walking towards her, slowly. She got down to the ground, trying to get as far away as possible. He got up to her and looked down. She was amazed at his height. He had to be about 8-9" tall. She stammered, "A-Are you…you gonna k-k-kill me?"

She knew she wasn't gonna get an answer. He really didn't have a mouth. He held out his hand. She looked at it skeptically; she grabbed it and hoisted herself up. After she lifted herself up, she pushed him aside and ran. Instantly, she got grabbed by something. She looked back and noticed the guy didn't even turn around. He had tentacles on his back. She screamed, "Ooooh my god! This can't be happening."

He grabbed her and spun her around, so her back was up against his stomach. He placed his hand over her mouth. After a few minutes, she saw darkness.

* * *

_Somewhere_

She found herself in a room. It was dark so she really couldn't tell where she was. There was a noise that came from in front of her. She tried to get up but, she was tied down. She heard a switch flip and then fainted lights came on. She gasped at what she saw. There were corpses lying in the room and blood was splattered all across the walls. There was no doubt that she was gonna get killed. Slender went over towards a surgeons table and picked up an axe. He went over towards her slowly. She tried to scream but all that came out were squeaks. Not even mice would be able to hear her. He rose the axe up and waited. She guessed he wanted to hear her last words. She questioned, "Is that your real face or is it a mask?"

He didn't say anything, but he did lower the axe. He touched his face. She didn't know whether to feel sentimental or disgusted. So, she remained emotionless. Why should she feel pity towards her murderer? He looked back at her and rose the axe back up. He swung the axe down and missed her. You couldn't tell but he was surprised. Bridget looked at him confusingly. She squeaked, "If you're gonna kill me, just do it!"

He went back to the surgeons table, and got a butcher knife. She closed her eyes and cringed; she waited for her death. She screamed; the blade slashed across her face. It didn't feel like it went deep in her face though. Bridget opened her eyes and didn't see him anymore. She looked down and saw that she wasn't tied anymore. The only door in there was opened. Cautiously, she got up and looked outside. He wasn't out there. It was daylight, which made her wonder how long she was out. She looked around and saw her camera on the ground. When she reached for it, something snatched it up, and it wasn't hard to mistake a snapping noise. She whispered, "Why didn't he kill me?"

* * *

**I'm not sure but, if any of you have seen this story on DeviantArt, by SuperPetitPie. That's still me. I just didn't want to wait so long to post this on Fanfiction. If you haven't, then just forget about what i said. Anyway, i hope you all like this chapter. Please Review. **


	2. Come Back Here!

Bridget walked with her friends. They haven't asked about the Slender Man thing, which she kind of was happy that they didn't. She couldn't help but think about why he didn't kill her. Jenna asked, "How was the whole Slender thing? Did you see it?"

The question made her jump. She did see him, but it's not like she had proof. _Wait! I don't have proof!_ She answered, "No I actually didn't see him."

Mike gave her an unbelievable look. "Where's the camera?" He asked. She hadn't thought about the camera. She answered, "Well, when I was walking back to my hotel, I kind of slipped and it fell into the middle of the street. You can guess what happened after that."

The two friends looked at each other, but they just took it. Jenna reminded, "Now, Mike, you have to be Bridget's butler."

His face went pale. "We didn't shake on it, so it didn't count." He made up an excuse. Bridget just laughed. Honestly, she didn't care. He wouldn't have made a good butler anyway. As they were walking, they passed by the forest. Time seemed to slow down for her, as she remembered her time in the forest. Something inside of her told her to go back in, and you know what, she listened to it. She made a mental note: _Tonight I go back into the forest._ She nodded at her thought and kept walking with her friends. She needed to know what happened, sure he could kill her but…actually there is no bright side.

* * *

_Nightfall…Again_

Bridget once again, sneaked out of her hotel and went to the forest. This time all she brought was a flashlight and some extra batteries. She looked around just to make sure no one was around and started climbing the fence. A homeless man shouted to her, "Oy! Do you have any spare money on ya?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no I don't." She answered. The man continued, "What about some spare pants? I've been wearing these for few weeks."

She didn't answer him, she just took off running. The homeless man sighed and went to sleep. After a few steps, she stopped running. Then, she turned on her flashlight and started walking. She whispered, "Okay, the first time I came here, I didn't officially see him until I got that piece of paper. Maybe if I go back to where I went…if I could remember where I went. Well, this was really, **really **stupid."

She kept on walking for a few seconds, minutes, hours…she didn't even know, but she still hoped to find that bathroom from her last visit. Instead, she came to a tunnel and started walking into it. The tunnel had an opening at the end, but it felt like it was never-ending, that thought made her groan. Her groan echoed off the tunnel's curved walls. It was kind of stupid for her to jump at the noise _she_ made. She swiveled her flashlight, to see if she could find anything useful and found a piece of paper. For some odd reason, she was excited. She grabbed it and observed the note carefully. It was a picture of a forest and someone in the middle of it. The picture made her roll her eyes, the picture looked pointless. _That's so stupid. Who would draw a bunch of trees? What does that even mean?_ She thought. Bridget kept on walking. she finally made it out of the tunnel and she was just in a different part of the forest. A little bit of her hope was disappearing; luckily her determination was still strong. After a few more steps, she found a weird rock formation. She whispered, "That's weird."

She walked up to it and found another piece of paper on one of the rocks. She read aloud, "Don't look…or it takes you!"

She kind of started shaking. She collected two sheets of paper and didn't even see him anywhere. For some odd reason, she found herself turning around. She screamed when she saw him right behind her. He got down to her level, it seemed like he recognized her; he got right back up and started backing away. She looked at him confusingly. She fumed, "Why are you afraid of me!? If anything, I should be afraid of you! Why didn't you kill me?"

He started running away from her, his swiftness made her jaw drop, but it didn't distract her. Bridget kind of made a growl/grunting noise. She picked up her flashlight and started chasing after him. But, right when she was at a clearing, he wasn't there. She shouted, "Come out! I know you're here!"

He didn't show up. She sighed, "Fine! Then, I'll just wait here."

She sat down and waited. He had to come out sometime. A weird feeling was inside her stomach. She felt weird waiting for someone to appear out of the darkness, especially someone who may be her killer. She groaned and tried to ignore the painful feeling in her stomach. _I doubt anyone else stupid enough would come into this forest. _She kind of giggled, "I just realized I called myself stupid."

After a few minutes of sitting, she started feeling bored. She started lying down and decided to look at the stars. Compared to how the stars look when she looks out her window, they seem to be brighter than ever. The forest must be bigger than what she thought and she must be farther in. A wave tiredness came to her, she decided to take a nap despite that she's in a deadly situation. She only closed her eyes for a few seconds, until she heard a noise. She opened them up and gasped. Slender Man was looking down at her, right up in her face. Usually she would shiver at the sight of his face, but instead it filed her with interest. Instead of saying something that at least sounded smart,she whispered, "Whoa! You need a tan, badly!"

* * *

**Ain't that ironic, she wants to find Slendy and Slender Man doesn't want to be near a victim. Why do you think he doesn't want her to be near him? I'm not sure how long it'll take me to update this, so bare with me okay. Anyway, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Slender. I only own Bridget, Mike, Jenna, and the homeless dude.**


	3. Permanent Victim

Bridget was still lying in the grass and Slender Man was still with her, but he kept his distance. She looked over at his blank face and it gave her the chills. It confused her that a man with no face and wears a business suit can be the scariest thing ever. Despite the fact she wanted to see him, she's pretty glad that he's not too close to her. Still looking at the stars, she spoke up, "So, I have a million of questions for you, but the problem is that you won't be able to answer them." He looked at her,

"How will I understand you?" She continued. Hesitantly, she turned her head and he disappeared. Once again, she started shaking. Thinking that this was a mistake, she got up and grabbed her flashlight. Immediately when she turned around, Slender was in front of her. A tentacle wrapped around her, it wrapped around her body, then neck, the tip of it went up to her forehead, and then pricked it, She jerked back at the pinch feeling. The tentacle unraveled around her. She heard something say, _Can you hear me?_

She looked around in a panic. Then, she turned back at Slender Man and rose up her eyebrows. He nodded. _Yes that was from me._ He pointed at himself. That had be the coolest and disgusting thing she's ever seen. Why is it disgusting? She had a tentacle wrapped around her. Who knows where that thing has been? Not that Bridget really wanted to know at the moment. Nevertheless, she was happy; she can ask him the questions she wants to know. She began, "Okay, um, I don't even know where to start. Oh! I know! Are you wearing a mask?"

He shook his head. _If I was wearing a mask, how could I see? Yes, I know I don't have a face, but…it's very complicated for your teenage mind._ Bridget got mad at him. She doubted it was all **that** complicated. She had a whole bunch of questions, but she a light blue strip in the sky. It was getting late…early…whatever. It doesn't matter, either way she had to get home before her father woke up. She got up and said, "Uh, I have to go. But, I guess, I'll see you next night."

He just nodded to her. She kind of smiled at him. Bridget ran over to the fence, quickly climbed over, avoided contact with the weird hobo, and made it back to the hotel. She gave $15 to the manager, so he couldn't tell her father. She lived up on the 6th floor, so it wasn't too far from the lobby. Easily she got into the elevator, found the key hidden in the flower pot nearby, and got back to the suite. When she got inside, the door to her father's bedroom was closed, which meant that he was still asleep. Bridget sighed in relief and literally fell on to the cot. For only one second she closed her eyes, her soon-to-be slumber got interrupted by her father's alarm clock. His door opened immediately. Her father, Jacob, is about 5'8, tan colored skin, well built, bald, and has grayish blue eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He nudged her shoulder and said, "Rise and shine, sweetie. You can't stay in bed all day."

"I wish I stayed in bed all night." She groaned, woozily. Bridget got up and started to go into the shower. Before she even opened the door to get in, her father asked, "Are you gonna do your homework early this weekend?"

"Dad, it's the weekend. Nobody does their homework early and so what if I wait till the last minute." Bridget complained. Her father pulled out her report card and she had three Cs and 2 Ds. It's not her fault that her teachers absolutely hate her and that's not even a lie. Those Cs used to be E's, the only reason they rose up is that her teachers were out and they had substitutes. It's not a coincidence. But, she didn't even try arguing, but she didn't obey him. She opened up the bathroom door, to take a quick shower, and got ready to go inside. Bridget gasped at what she saw. Slender Man was inside of the bathroom. He really is a stalker. Her father called, "You better are doing your homework, right?"

Bridget whispered, "You have to leave, now!"

Jacob got up from the cot and started walking towards Bridget. Swiftly, she closed the door and put her back on the door. He went over towards her and saw that her face was really pale. He was taken aback. He asked, "What happened to you? You look like you saw a ghost."

He easily moved her away from the door, before she could stop him, he already opened the door. When he opened the door there was nothing there. He started laughing, "What scared you? You saw your reflection, didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. It confused her to why he just disappeared. Was it all her imagination? She sighed in relief. "You know what; I'm going to do my homework." She concluded. Bridget got her backpack and went into her father's room. Jacob shouted, "I'll be out, for a while. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you." She replied. With that, the front door closed. She groaned, "You're just out to get drunk, dad. You always do that, especially after the divorce. Oh well."

She sat down on his bed and got out her phone from her pocket. She started texting Jenna.

Bridget: _You won't believe wat I saw!_

Jenna: _Wat?_

Bridget: _It's so crzy! I think I saw-_

She stopped texting when she saw a figure in the mirror. Bridget slowly looked up and gasped. She turned around and saw Slender behind her. He was there after all. A normal reaction would be a scream but instead, she fainted.

Jenna: _Bridget? Bridget!?_

* * *

**Looks like Slendy found someone to permanently stalk. The next chapter is going to take me a while to update, so please be patient. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Slender games. I only own Jacob, Jenna, and Bridget.**


	4. The Project

Her eyes sluggishly opened and her vision was hazed. The pounding in her head made it feel like a sledgehammer slamming against steel. She saw that her phone was lying on the floor. Without trying to worsen her headache, she put her hand over the phones and slid the phone towards herself. The last text message was Jenna texting Bridget's name. It turns out she accidentally sent her message before she finished her sentence. Bridget slowly rose up and looked around her room. There was no one else in there but her, so why did she see _him_. She shrugged off the thought and started walking out of the bedroom. When she opened the door, he was standing right in front of her, literally looking down at her. For some bizarre reason, she fell down onto her butt. She looked up at his face (lack of face actually) and just gawked. It wasn't the first time she saw him up close, but it still scared her. She hoped it wouldn't be like this for a long time. She asked, "Wh-What're you doing here? I told you I would see tonight."

_You're different from the rest of the people that come into the forest. I wanted to figure out, why you act so differently. _Bridget looked at him confusingly. She didn't understand how different she could be. Then she thought on about when it was her first time entering, he couldn't even kill her. She knew it was the reason why, when she saw him nod. She got up, sat down on her bed, and kept staring at him. He looked like something that just shouldn't even exist. There were loads of questions she just wanted to ask. She figured his victims would ask the same things she's thinking. Sort of like he's a…mystery! A light bulb went off in Bridget's head. She grabbed her phone and started texting. Slender Man got down to her level and looked at her texting. _What are you doing?_

"I'm telling my friend to come over. You are going to be the topic for our project!" Bridget exclaimed quite excitedly. All he did was cock his head to the side, she explained further, "Our project is to research different legends, fairytales, folklores, etcetera and you're a legend. And what better way to study a legend is to get it from the source itself."

Bridget pulled out her camera and started backing up to fit him in. Slender held out his arms in front of him and said, _I don't think-_ before he could finish she already took the picture. When she turned it around to look at the photo, the screen was horribly distorted. She asked, "I don't understand. What happened?"

_It can't be helped. No one can get any proof of me on video. To be honest, I don't really understand it myself._

Bridget sighed and felt a little discouraged. She really hoped to get evidence that Slender Man really existed, but they probably would think it was photo-shopped. She looked back at him and suggested, "I guess, I can just take you there myself. Yeah, physical proof that you're no mere legend."

Before he could even protest, they heard the front door open up. Bridget had forgotten all about telling Jenna to come over. Jenna called while typing on her phone, "Okay I got your text message. What do you have for our big project?"

She looked up and saw Bridget and Slender in front of the bedroom doorway. Jenna was about to start screaming, until she felt a tentacle wrap around her mouth. The only thing she let out was a muffled scream. Bridget went by her side and slowly explained, "Jenna, this is Slender Man. Uh, he is going to be our topic for our project. Now, he won't hurt you in anyway. I promise. You can't tell anyone about this. They'll probably be confused and scared to know about this. Nod if you understand," Jenna nodded slowly, still looking at Slender, "okay. When he let's go please don't scream."

Bridget nodded towards him; he unwrapped his tentacle around Jenna. A little squeak escaped, but she instantly put her hands on her mouth. She let out a breath of air to calm herself down. She looked up at him and questioned, "So, you're _the_ Slender Man?"

He nodded at her. She nodded back and said, "Cool."

She turned around to Bridget and said, "This is a little creepy and scary."

"You're just going to have to get used to it. I think we should go somewhere else, it feels cramped in here," Bridget advised. She was actually doing it for Slender's sake; the roof was barely tall enough for him to stand straight. She didn't know where to go without letting anyone see him. There wasn't any material that was long enough to cover him; even then it would be weird having a super tall guy following two teenagers. It's like he knew what she was thinking, a tentacle wrapped around Jenna and Bridget. They felt a tingling sensation going through them; the feeling made them close their eyes. After a few seconds, the prickly feeling went away. There was chirping around them and they felt a slight breeze through their hair. They opened their eyes and saw that they were in the middle of the forest. Both were very impressed. They exclaimed, "That's amazing!"

Jenna wasn't too used to being somewhere she didn't know. She went over to a tree, sat down in front of it, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked at Bridget and stuttered, "Y-You sure he w-won't hurt me?"

Bridget turned and looked at him. He nodded at her. She smiled and consoled, "Yeah, you won't have to worry."

She still felt unsafe, but took her friend's word. Bridget asked him, "Why don't you prick her so she can understand you?"

_I'd rather not have her create an episode, plus she doesn't look like she wants to be messed with, _he explained. She gave him kind smile and said, "Wow. I never would've thought that you actually had feelings."

_Trust me, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Bridget, _he dramatically told her. She asked, "Did I ever tell you my name?"

_No. I saw Jenna's message,_ he answered. She just stared bewildered at him. _Shall we get started?_ He asked while walking away from her. Jenna got up and went to her side. Bridget whispered, "How did he even read the message? He doesn't have any eyes?"

* * *

**I hope you ended up liking this chapter. I want to apologize for not posting up an****o****t****her chapter in a while, i couldn't think of a good way to start this chapter. But, i'm glad i got it done. Looks like you guys are gonna learn a little more about Slendy. Warning: This information is going to come from YouTube vids, so yeah. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Slender stuff. I only own Bridget and Jenna.**


End file.
